Thank You
by ValkyrieMetherlance
Summary: "WHY WOULD YOU CARE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" It was my turn to be surprised. "NOBODY CARES ABOUT ME, SO WHY WOULD YOU!" He yelled again. I was speechless at what I was hearing. WARNING: Kinda OOC, slight romance, shounen-ai, don't like it, don't read it. contains self-harm. Pairing, Spamano, Spain x Romano, Antonio x Lovino. ONESHOT.


Hi to the people who will actually read this shitty fanfic of mine... I spent like hella little time on this… and I probably made a bunch of mistakes but please try to refrain from criticizing me.. ^^" This is my first official fanfic so… yeah. Please go easy on me.  
I do not own Hetalia, or any of the characters. The only thing I own in this fanfic is my story plot. TT^TT All rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya.

~Spain's POV~

I opened the door to my house, expecting Romano to be sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV as usual. But when I got inside, the living room was empty. There were no lights on and the place seemed vacant of any sign of life.

"Romano?" my voice echoed in the room. "Are you there?"

The only response I got was the sound of the wind hitting against the window. I quickly searched throughout the house, calling Romano's name whilst doing so. No luck. 'The only place I didn't search was the room Romano told me to never go into…' I thought. I decided to give it a shot, and headed to the room. I stood in front of the door to the room, heartbeat quickening due to nervousness. What is in this room that is so important that Romano wanted to hide it from me? I reached for the door knob, and slowly opened it. My body froze as I saw what was inside.

~Romano's POV~

I froze when I heard the door open. Spain! What was he doing here?! I told him to never enter this room! Or more like when did he get home anyway?! I quickly unfroze and tried to hide the scars on my arms. "R-Romano?! W-What are you doing?!" I heard him shout. He quickly rushed toward me and pulled the knife I held in my hand away from me. Fuck! I didn't expect him to be home this early! "Romano, what do you think you're doing with this knife?!" he shouted once again. "What does it look like I'm doing, bastard?!" I spat back at him. He then looked shocked and devastated. "Romano… Please, tell me why you're doing this to yourself…" he said in a low voice. Heh. Why did he care? It's not like he cares about me anyway. Nobody does. I'm just a useless piece of trash. "Why do you care? It's not like it matters what I'm doing to myself." I said coldly.

~Spain's POV~

My blood boiled when I heard him say those sentences. "Why do I care? WHY DO I CARE?! DO YOU ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?!" I shouted. Romano looked surprised when I said that. "Of course I would care! How could I not when I know you are cutting yourself?!" His eyes flashed with anger. "WHY WOULD YOU CARE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" he yelled at me. It was my turn to be surprised this time. "Nobody cares about me! There is no reason why you should care about me either! Everybody looks at Veneziano and not me! I'm just the forgotten, useless brother!" My eyes widened when he said that. Useless? He was far from useless in my opinion. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "Nobody cares what happens to me! They all favor Veneziano over me! Even Grandpa Rome did! He took Veneziano with him and showered him with love! What did he do with me? NOTHING. He didn't even look at me once with ANY sign of love in his eyes! I'm useless, unloved, disgusting, annoying, and unwanted! No one wants me here! I might as well die! No one will care anyway!" By the time he reached the middle of his rant, tears were flowing out of his eyes. He covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his tears. I was speechless at what he said. How could he possibly think that of himself?

~Romano's POV~

After my rant, I noticed I was crying. I tried to cover my face so I wouldn't seem weak in front of Spain, but it was too late. I let all the feelings I had bottled up inside of me out. All my insecurities and pain, they just flew out through my mouth. Spain looked shocked at what I said. Heh, surprised that I finally found out what you were thinking? Nobody wants me. My existence means nothing. Maybe I should just kill myself. Then I wouldn't be facing so much pain. After a good minute or two, Spain spoke. "…Why?" he whispered. I looked up to confirm if he really said something that stupid. "Why… would you ever think of yourself in that way?" I stared at him like a deer in headlights. Was he really this stupid? I mean, I always knew he was stupid but, was he REALLY this stupid? Did he not hear a single word I practically yelled in his face a few minutes ago? Or was he just deaf? He walked toward me and cupped my face. He tilted my chin up so I was looking in his eyes. (I swear, why does he have to be taller than me?) Melancholy was obvious in his eyes. After another minute of silence, he pulled me into a tight hug. Not those bone-crushing tackles he usually gives me, but a real hug that made me break down again. I sobbed like a little girl who just lost her stuffed rabbit. He moved his hands to the back of my head and gently stroked my hair.

~Spain's POV~

"Romano… No, Lovino… Don't ever put yourself down like that, ever. You are nothing close to useless, or annoying, or disgusting. You are the most beautiful and most perfect person I've seen. No words in English, Spanish, or any other language can describe how amazingly perfect you are. Don't care about what others say, just believe me when I say this. I have never seen anyone more perfect than you. You are like an angel sent by God himself. No one compares to you. And no matter what others say, always remember that I'll be there for you, and that I'll love you no matter what." I hug him tighter to me and started crying myself. I finally said the words I wanted to say the most. I felt Lovino shaking and trembling, and he started crying again.

~Romano's POV~

My face was probably a mess. Hell, I bet everything about me was a mess. But I didn't care about that. I'll probably kill myself for acting like a girl and just crying into his shoulder like this in the morning. Right now I couldn't care less. I was just too happy too care. Someone cares about me. Someone thinks I'm beautiful. Someone thinks I'm perfect. And overall…

Someone loves me.

We moved to my bedroom and laid down on the bed, still holding each other. We started dozing off, the stress and drama having tired us out. I closed my eyes, but I wanted to say once last thing before I fell asleep.

"Thank you."

I felt Spain, no, Antonio smile and say, "Your welcome." I smiled too, and fell into a calm slumber.

OH MAH GAWD. WHAT IS THIS. UGH! Why did I even write this shitty fanfiction…. Oh yeah... Cuz I was in the mood for some feels. -_- Whatever. If anybody actually reads my shitty fanfiction well… Feel free to review. If you actually call this good, I'm just gonna say something. I spent like 45 minutes on this. This was originally written cuz this Hetalia page I admin on got 350 likes and I decided to make a fanfiction to celebrate. :3 I admin Romano on that page so I thought, why not? Well thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it even though it's so horrible.


End file.
